


The Gateway To Foo

by munovan2222



Series: Leven Thumps Book Series [1]
Category: Leven Thumps - Obert Skye
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Geth is Reader's older brother, Leven Thumps And The Gateway To Foo - Freeform, Reader is a lithen, this series deserves some love and so do the characters, we stan our skunk boi and his magic cat, who knows if this'll ever get finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munovan2222/pseuds/munovan2222
Summary: Honestly just writing this because the series deserves attention and love. Seriously go read the Leven Thumps series.
Relationships: Leven Thumps/Reader, Platonic Winter Frore/reader, Sibling Geth/reader
Series: Leven Thumps Book Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893136





	1. Beginnings Of Great Destinies

Your positive this’ll work?” A young lithen asked. “If fate is on our side, we will have nothing to fear,” an older lithen responded. “Ever the believer, aren’t you Geth?” “Of course and you should be too. Now we must get going before Sabine’s shadows find us.”

Geth put a comforting hand on the younger lithen’s shoulder. “Till we meet again, my dearest sister.” The loud crackle of lightening rang out as their time grew ever shorter.

“Till fate brings us together again, my dearest brother.”

Y/n could see the swirling flames in the distance as she ran. The unholy sight sent shivers down her spine. She wished desperately that she could help Antsel, but she had her own duty to fulfil. One that required her to live. 

She trusted that wherever her legs carried her, fate would bring her to her destination. “C’mon Y/n! Just a little further!” She could feel she was close. Y/n stopped in front of a small building when she could run no further. She felt herself getting smaller.

“My time is up,” she whispered. Y/n gave three curt knocks on the door before she became her smallest. The door opened up and there, resting on the doorstep, was a tiny baby. Her doe eyes bore into the caretaker’s. He picked her up with faint disgust on his face.

“Well! Who was it!?” A voice yelled. “Somebody just dropped off another one!” The caretaker responded back. “Bring it in!” He brought the infant inside with a slam of the door.

‘Now comes the wait,’ being her last coherent thought for a long while as the rest of her memories dwindled away.

8 Y E A R S L A T E R

A mischievous look spread across a young girl’s face as she eyed the various kinds of junk food on the isle shelves. She thought an armful would be enough to feed her for maybe a week.

“Are you gonna buy something?” The clerk questioned clearly annoyed. Y/n couldn’t explain why, but she had a feeling today was gonna be extraordinary. “Yup,” she responded curtly. 

She placed a candy bar on the counter and payed with a crisp dollar. She almost made it out of the door when a bag of chips fell from inside her sweater. The clerk quickly became furious and started to give chase.

“GET BACK HERE THIEF!” Y/n tried her best to run while preventing anymore of her stolen goods from falling. She swerved to her left having a certain feeling that hadn’t been present in awhile. It was almost leading her.

She made another swerve and managed to get a decent amount of distance from the angry clerk. She noticed she was in a trailer park. “WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

No time for observations. She hoisted herself over the nearest fence as quickly as she could and landed with an ‘oof.’ Y/n dusted herself off and noticed two things. Number one: a gigantic tree that she’s never seen of any kind loomed ahead of her. Number two: a boy with a white streak in his hair stared in shock from a fenced in porch. 

She put her finger to her lips, signaling silence. The footfalls of the clerk passed by. She let out a small breath of relief. The boy was still staring at her now with confusion.

‘Say something Y/n!’ She urged herself. “I’ve got snacks if you want any,” she offered just as they all fell from the inside of her sweater. “Stupid girl pockets!” Y/n hissed to herself.

The boy let out a small laugh. He walked up the door separating him from his backyard and opened it. “I’ll take a few,” he answered as he approached her. Y/n noticed he was quite scrawny for his age, then again so was she.

“I’m Y/n! It’s nice to meet you!” She greeted cheerfully. He grinned at her, excited about the chance to finally make a friend. “I’m Leven.” “Well Leven, I’ve got smashed chips and melted chocolate. Take your pick.” Y/n gestured to the small pile at her feet. 

Leven sat down on the grass and took one of each. Y/n followed his example and munched happily on her spoils, none the wiser of the slow movements the tree had made to ‘observe’ her.

“Where’d you get all this?” Leven questioned. “I stole it,” Y/n replied nonchalantly. Leven almost choked. “Isn’t stealing bad?’ Y/n looked up at him. “Oh very, but I don’t exactly have a choice being that they rarely feed me.” Leven’s eyes softened in sympathy taking in her tattered clothes and disheveled hair. 

“Your parents?” He guessed. “No, the caretakers.” “Caretakers?” “The people in charge of the orphanage,” she clarified. “I’m sorry to hear that.” “Don’t be. Things’ll get better and from the looks of it they already have.” She gestured towards Leven. He gave her a genuine grin that she gladly returned.


	2. The Time Has Come

Leven had grown particularly fond of Y/n, after all they were one in the same. Addy and Terry tried their best to discourage Lev from making any friends. Terry because he thought the boy deserved no happiness and Addy because she feared he make friends with some thieving child that would take her stuff.

No matter what they said or did to him, Leven refused to stop being friends with the mischievous girl. Especially as they got older. It was when Y/n had come to his backyard sporting a dark bruise on her cheek that he realized how dire her situation was.

She had tried to reassure him it was nothing, but her puffy eyes had said differently. Lev had offered her half of his already small portion of food. She declined his offer with a tease.

“You’re a growing boy. You need it more than I do if you ever plan on making something great of yourself.” She had laughed at his flustered state and promised she’d come to him if things got too out of hand. 

Years passed and Leven’s insecurities grew. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? His hair was long and the white streak only became more prominent. He was about as average as dirt and yet...

Y/n always told him he was destined for greatness. She squashed all his insecurities to nothing. “We’re best friends because we’re all we have. I don’t mean I’m stuck with you. I mean we can always count on each other.”

“I love your shaggy hair! It’s really soft and your white streak makes you unique.”

“You’re lucky you can even go to school! You may not have the best grades, but at least you can somewhat read! That’s extraordinary compared to me!”

And of course the one thing that could brighten his day in a heartbeat.

“Stop selling yourself short Lev! You give more than you get and that’s something not a lot of people can do. Some day you’re gonna show the people who put you down that everything they did only pushed you to succeed in far more than they ever could!”

It amazed him how someone could be so fearless yet so compassionate. She had been his beacon of light for years and he only hoped his small gestures would be enough to repay her. He hoped that ‘some day’ he would be able to take Y/n with him. What he didn’t know was that ‘some day’ had started off as ‘some night.’

He had been in his bed on the porch unable to sleep thanks to the odd noises that had been emitting from the wind. They were so strange in fact that they spooked him.

He had been staring out of the screened porch when something caught his eye. Something black had dashed behind his neighbor’s house. He tried and failed to make out what it was due to his poor eyesight.

The shadow brushed past the screen whispering, “Find him. Him.” It started pushing its body through the mesh. Leven, finally having enough, sprang from his bed and began shouting and banging on the door.

“Let me in!” he insisted. “Aunt Addy! Terry!” The shadow oozed onto the porch. “Aunt Addy! Aunt Addy!” He heard her heavy footfalls approach the door. “What is it?” She grumbled.

“There’s something out here!” “This better be good. I was applying my mask.” Sure enough, Addy’s face was caked with green. They both failed to notice the shadows retreat and vanish. Addy was not amused staring at the empty porch.

“Something was coming through the screen,” Leven pleaded. “It was—” “Where is it now?” “It’s gone,” Leven said sheepishly. His ‘aunt’s’ face scrunched up. “It was probably your hoodlum friend trying to break in and take my stuff,” she hissed. 

“It couldn’t have been. She’s not-” “I have a job,” she cut off. “ Do you think I can go to work tired and still keep my job? Do you?” Leven knew there was no point in arguing with her. 

“No. I’m sorry; maybe I should sleep inside tonight.” Addy laughed in his face. “I should say not. You’re fourteen. Besides, this night air will do your imagination some good.”

“Really,” he tried once more. “It was coming in.” “Monsters don’t come in through doors,” Addy said impatiently. “They live under beds like that one,” Addy added, pointing to the small, used bed that Leven slept on. “But don’t worry, if there was one under yours it would have eaten you already.”

““Aunt—” “How many times have I told you, don’t call me aunt. I am your mother’s half sister.” She slammed the door and locked it. Leven felt alone. He heard small footsteps walking toward him. He almost started banging on the door again when the figure came into the light and spoke.

“Lev, are you okay! I heard screaming!” Y/n’s body was illuminated by the porch light. She carried a rusty pipe in one hand, prepared to take on any danger. He quickly let her in and didn’t bother asking why she was in his backyard. The purple and blue shapes on her arms let him know it had been a bad day at the orphanage for her.

“I saw something.” She pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. Whatever it was, it’s gone now. It can’t hurt you now that I’m here.” He returned it slightly trembling. “It looked like a shadow, but it moved like a person and it spoke.” She led him to his bed. He sat down wearily thanks to Addy’s comment about monsters.

“We’re okay Lev.” She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “If you want, I’ll stay right here all night. I promise I’ll protect you.” He felt himself calm a little bit. The wind groaned and it reminded him of the previous events. “Think happy thoughts. Maybe it’ll help?” Y/n suggested.

So he did, or at least tried to. He thought about his parents, whom he had never known. He thought about his mother, who had died giving him birth. He thought of the person sitting right next to him, who was always there to reassure him. He thought about his futile life and wished he could just fly away from it. 

He felt his mind clear and opened his eyes. Y/n gave him a patient smile as she rubbed circles onto the back of his hand. “Better?” She asked. “Yeah. Thanks for-”

Skritch, skritch.  
He was cut off by scratching sounds from beneath his bed. He froze. The girl besides him scrunched her eyes up in confusion. Something was under the bed. Y/n turned to him and put a finger up to her lips, the pipe in her hands at the ready.

Lev thought about the two of them making a break for it, but he couldn’t risk the chance of whatever was out there coming back. Maybe if they stayed quiet it would go away.

Skritch, skritch.  
It was apparent that wasn’t the solution. He decided to take one for the team. Y/n could only do so much and potentially facing a shadow person was something Leven would do anything to prevent.

“Who’s there?” Leven whispered. The noise stopped. “Should we check?” Y/n questioned. He looked at her as if she’d grown two heads. “It’s better than doing nothing. Besides, we’ll do it together.” She put her hand in his. Leven let out a small sigh.

“Together.” Ever so cautiously, the duo moved their faces towards the end of the bed and peered over. Nothing. Y/n leaned down further. “What are you doing!?” Leven whisper yelled. “Getting a better look. Now stop being a wuss and help me.” How was she not terrified. Nevertheless, he gathered up his courage and leaned over as far as he could with his shaggy hair reaching the floor. Y/n paralleled his actions and let out a gasp of surprise.

Two big glowing blue eyes stared back at them. Leven pulled back so quickly he pushed the bed away from the wall and caused the duo to fall into the space onto the floor. Leven pushed himself up and scuttled into a corner of the porch. He grabbed a couple of rocks from a bucket Addy kept there to throw at noisy strays.

He glanced back up and realized Y/n hadn’t moved from her spot. Not even her pipe was poised for attack. The blue eyes under the bed blinked. Whatever it was, it was clinging to the bottom of the mattress, its head hanging beneath it with its eyes staring out. It looked no larger than a small cat, but its shape was inconsistent with any animal they had ever seen. Y/n reached out to it, a timid smile gracing her features.

“Hi there buddy!” Her tone was friendly. “Just what in the world are ya little guy.” She scritched behind the creature’s ears. It leaned into her touch before looking up at both of them and smiling. Lev had thought about calling for help, but it seemed Y/n once again had it under control.

“Hello your majesty and Lev,” it said kindly. “Excuse me?” Leven said in disbelief, amazed that whatever it was, was now talking to him and his friend. Y/n’s eyes widened up in wonder. “It can talk.”

“Sorry, for the scare and all.” The creature’s nose twitched. “Antsel told me to not do that.” “Antsel?” Leven asked. “He was my burn before you.” “Your burn?” Y/n questioned. “My assignment. We sycophants burn only for those we are assigned. It has always been our lot. I desired nothing but to serve him at that time.”

“Are we dreaming?” Leven wondered out loud. “Not likely,” the little creature laughed. “Dreams are pretty and usually involve horses or rainbows or castles, or big—” Y/n stopped him with a chuckle.

“We’ve had dreams before little buddy.” “Oh?” “Yup, but who might you be, if you don’t mind us asking?” “ You don’t remember? How strange. I am Clover. Clover Ernest.” His blue eyes blinked. He let go of the bottom of the bed and twisted to land on two of the littlest feet the duo had ever seen.

He strode out from under the bed with confidence. He stood like a human but with a body more like a cat. He had no tail and was about twelve inches tall and covered in gray hair everywhere except for his face and his knees and elbows. He had leaf-like ears, a wide, crooked smile, and wet, blinking blue eyes. His nose was straight but pointed to his right just a bit. 

He wore what looked to be a little silvery dress with a hood on the back. His fingers were as thin as twigs and as knotty as any pine a person might encounter. He was like no monkey, bear, raccoon, cat, or any other animal they had ever seen. The long hair directly above his eyes stood and wiggled whenever he spoke.

“What are you?” Leven asked. “Sycophant,” Y/n mumbled. It looked like she’d heard the term before. “That all depends upon you,” Clover smiled. “What do you want me to be?” “Honest.” “A friend.” He and Y/n said at the same time. Y/n didn’t seem to be threatened by the creature so Lev figured he shouldn’t be either.

Clover let out a sigh and motioned to a small stepstool Terry had used. “Do you mind?” “I don’t see why not,” Y/n responded whilst she plopped back down onto the bed. 

“I can’t believe they keep you out here and I can’t believe how often you have to run away,” Clover said, hopping up onto the stool. “It’s not too bad,” Leven shrugged. “It’s manageable,” Y/n responded towards the comment directed at her.

“It’s better than where he lived when he was first born. I’ll give you that. That place was awful,” Clover complained. “You know where I used to live?” Leven said in amazement. 

“Of course,” Clover seemed to brag. “I was there, too.” “Fascinating.” Y/n eyed Clover with a smile. “Under his bed?” She questioned. “Under his bed, in his dresser, his car, his yard, his bathroom—you name it, and I was there.” Clover shook his head and smiled as if reliving a pleasant memory. Leven stared at the creature in amazement. 

“Why?” he finally asked. “I’m guessing you’re a nit. Although I haven’t seen your gift surface yet.” “A nit?” “What’s a nit?” Y/n eyed Leven curiously. “You really don’t remember. You’re memories were probably erased when you...” “When I what?” Clover waved her off.

“That’s not important. What matters is that Antsel told me to stick by you.” “And you do whatever this Antsel says?” Lev clarified. “Of course; I’m a sycophant. That’s what we do,” he said nonchalantly. 

“But now, I’m your burn.” Leven looked to his best friend. “I don’t understand. Do you?” “I don’t know. These terms sound familiar but I keep drawing blanks. I don’t know anyone named Antsel, yet I remember the name.”

“We must still be asleep,” he reasoned. “That makes sense I guess.” “Do you two want me to agree with you about that?” Clover asked. “Only if it’s true.” Leven didn’t want to be lied to, however he was very much afraid of the truth.

“You’re not asleep. Nope, in fact, this is probably the beginning of a long sleepless night. It’s actually the beginning of much more than that. But, for now, all that’s important is that I’m Clover, or Cloe, or whatever. I answer to any of those. Of course, I would be fine with you labeling me something else entirely.” Clover paused to see if any of them were going to say something. They didn’t.

“I was assigned to Antsel hundreds of years ago,” Clover went on. “He wasn’t much older than you are now. A little shorter, though.” “Hundreds of years ago,” Y/n repeated in shock. “How old are you!?” Leven said skeptically.

“I can’t remember,” he waved. “We sycophants live forever. There’s only one way for us to die.” “How’s that?” Leven asked. “Lev!” Y/n scolded. “It wouldn’t be very prudent of us to go telling folks that, now would it?” Clover grinned, and his blue eyes slanted as the corners of his mouth pushed up on them.

“I suppose not,” Leven smiled, beginning to like the small creature. “So why are you here? ”Clover shook a bit and said, “I’ve been with you since birth. There have been few moments of your life when I have not been around. I slept in late a couple of years ago and you made it to school without me, but aside from that . . . ”

“That’s not possible, is it?” Y/n questioned her best friend. “How could you have been there for any of that? We’ve never seen you.” Leven wondered aloud. Clover smiled and looked around. “You want me to show you?”

“Sure,” They answered in unison.

Clover got up off his stool and brushed his forearms. He walked right up to the duo and grasped both their hands in “Can you feel this?” he asked. They both gave curt nods.

Clover stepped back. His robe shimmering slightly in the moonlight, he looked like a doll designed for trolls to play with. Then he pulled his hood up over his head and touched their hands again. They felt nothing. Not only that, but Clover seemed to have vanished. Leven looked around the porch whilst Y/n glanced under the bed.

“Clover?” he whispered. “Clover? Where’d you go little guy?” Y/n called out. Suddenly there he was again, sitting in Leven’s lap. Leven jumped just a bit. Y/n’s face lit up in amazement.

“That was so cool! How’d you do that?” “I’m a sycophant,” Clover said again. “It’s what we do. Technically, I am a part of Leven, and I want nothing but to make him happy.” “I don’t believe it,” Leven said sadly. “Why would anyone . . . or anything . . . want to make me happy?” Clover went to answer, but was quickly cut off by Y/n.

“Because you’re amazing in every aspect. You’re kind, gentle, and always give everything your best. You’re able to go through your day like nothing’s happening despite the cards you’ve been dealt.” She cupped his cheek.

“I make you happy because you make me happy.” He flushed, smiling timidly. Clover jumped between the two with something to add. “Leven Thumps, you are incredibly more than you believe yourself to be. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“We’ve got to be dreaming,” Leven said honestly. It was harder for him to believe that he was of value than it was to believe that there was a furry creature named Clover Ernest.

“You’re not dreaming,” Clover insisted, brushing his own ankles with his hands. “I’ve been here and I will be here for the duration.” He glanced towards the girl besides Lev. “We both will.”

“The duration of what?” “Of our time,” Clover said sharply. “How come we’ve never seen you before?” Y/n quizzed. “Because you weren’t supposed to see me.” “Why now?” Leven asked, flexing his shoulders as he leaned closer to Clover.

“Because time is running out and they are getting near.” “Who’s getting near?” Y/n sat at full attention, gripping her pipe tightly as Leven looked around. “I wasn’t the first to show myself tonight, was I?” Clover asked, cocking his head to one side. Y/n elbowed her friend.

“The shadow people,” she whispered. “You mean the blackness?” He looked to Clover for an answer. “That blackness was one of Sabine’s shadows. They have been looking for you for many years.”

“Why?” Leven asked, as if he had just been told a joke. Y/n stood, a fierce look in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter why because they won’t lay a hand on you. They can keep on searching or they can go through me, I can promise you that.” Her expression turned bashful.

“But uh, why should we be careful around them?” Leven wanted to facepalm. “I can’t tell you everything,” Clover insisted. “But I thought you had to tell me everything.” “I desire nothing but,” he bowed.

“So spill,” Y/n requested. “Your highness, you of all people should know how important a burn’s whishes are to his scycophant.” “I’m sorry but I really don’t. You must have me confused with someone else.” “Ooh, sorry. Forgot about your memory loss. Moving on-”

“Hold up,” Y/n stopped him from changing the subject. “What- what memory loss?” “It’s not my place to say.” “Your the one who brought it up. Just tell me who I am or was! You can at least tell us that.” Clover seemed to be thinking it over.

“Everything will be explained soon enough, just leave it to fate to decide when.” Y/n stuttered over for some kind of rebuttal but found none. “Then what happens if they find Lev,” she said softly.

“Nothing good,” Clover whispered. “That’s why we have to get going soon.” “Going where?” Leven spoke up. “That’s for Geth to explain.” Clover jumped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable on Leven’s pillow.

“Geth?” Once again, Y/n looked as if she’d heard the name before yet couldn’t provide any context. “Yep,” Clover said. “Pretty much the fate of the entire world is depending on it though.” Clover yawned, and his small face scrunched up as he did so. He blinked and closed his eyes.

“No pressure, though.” The duo stared at him, unbelieving in the events that had just occurred. Leven because he couldn’t believe the responsibility placed on his shoulders. and Y/n because she couldn’t believe she was more than just some abused orphan.

“You’re kidding about all this, right?” Right now, Leven didn’t know what to believe. Clover opened his blue eyes. “Do you want me to be?” “If I’m being honest,” Y/n started, “I hope not.”

“I’m excited, aren’t you?” Hey eyes bore into Leven’s. “For the first time, we get to do something no one has ever done. We get to be more than we’ve ever dreamt we’d be. Lev, our ‘some day’ starts tonight.” 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for ‘some day.’“ “I don’t think I am either, but whatever happens along the way we’ll face together.” At last he felt himself relax. He got up onto the bed next to clover and Y/n.

She had sounded so sure that Leven couldn’t help bur believe her. Still, he couldn’t help but have doubts. Maybe this was actually a dream( he hoped it was). Or maybe this was real and he wouldn’t be able to live up to the expectations Clover and his friend had put on him.

“Good night,” Clover said softly. “So should we call you Clover?” Leven asked in reply. “Whatever you wish.” “Good night, Clover.” “Good night dorks,” Y/n mumbled from Leven’s chest. 

The leaves on the giant tree in Leven’s yard rustled softly in the night breeze, one landing on Y/n. Leven lay next to the furry, cat-like thing named Clover and his friend, trying to mentally digest everything he had just seen and heard. His head kept filling with self-doubts and odd pictures. For some reason his mind began to play images of a girl. She wasn’t familiar to him, but no matter how he tried he could not get her face out of his head.

Clover complained about Leven’s fidgeting to which Y/n mumbled out an agreement. “Sorry,” Leven said. “By any chance is the person we’re waiting for a girl?”

Clover laughed. “Geth, a girl?” “Well?” Leven asked. “I don’t think so,” Y/n said groggily. “How can you tell?” “I just know... Why?” “I keep seeing a girl in my head.”

“Is she pretty?” Clover asked sweetly. “Yeah, do tell the class, Lev.” His face turned a light shade of red. “No . . . I don’t know. She’s just there.” “Pay attention to her face,” Clover yawned. “She might be important.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I keep seeing a guy.” Leven almost choked. “Not like that you big baby. I mean I see him in my dreams kinda. He’s tall, taller than you. And his hair is pretty.”

“Prettier than mine?” “Way prettier. Like shampoo commercial pretty.” They looked into each other’s eyes before bursting out into laughter. Clover made a noise of protest as the bed shook from their giggles. Leven watched as his friend drifted off to sleep, a content smile planted on his face.


	3. Revelations Of The Past And Present

Y/n had gotten up pretty early. Not just before Lev, but it appears the sun too. She smiled down fondly at her friend and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She pushed herself from the bed, making her way for the screened door.

“I don’t understand why you keep going back there.” Y/n turned around to find Clover’s blue questioning eyes. She had almost forgotten about the events that had occurred last night.

“Why don’t you stay here with me and Lev? Where it’s safe,” Clover questioned. Y/n let out a small puff of air before giving her answer. “You know what Addy and Terry are like. They’d kill us if they saw me, Lev especially. The last thing I want is to cause more problems for him.” Clover’s frown deepened.

“But you hate it there.” “And Leven hates it here. But he doesn’t up and leave does he?” The scycophant stayed silent. “Believe me, I’d love nothing more than to just run away. Life’s just not as simple as we’d like it to be.” Y/n’s eyes were downcast as she exited the porch.

“Tell Lev I’ll see him later.” 

Y/n had plenty of time to think as she made her way ‘home.’ Some was thinking about what was to come. Most was thinking about what Clover had said. She despised it at the orphanage. It was mostly the caretakers that had made it so horrible.

The meals they gave the kids could hardly feed one adult collectively( and there were a lot of children present). Anyone over the age of 18 who wasn’t adopted was promptly tossed out onto the street. Being 14 suddenly wasn’t appealing anymore.

Chores. C H O R E S. Ages five to ten had to do the dishes. If one was dropped, lord have mercy on that poor child’s soul. Twenty lashings and the promise of no food for the rest of the day.

Eleven to fifteen had to sweep and mop the floors. If there was even one spot unclean... Y/n self consciously rubbed her bruised arms. Sixteen to eighteen had to do laundry. Their punishments were the worst. It was indescribable and Y/n refused to think about the subject anymore.

Even when they did nothing wrong, the caretakers would abuse them for pure amusement. Education was another problem. Most of the children were illiterate and couldn’t write for their life. It was the simple fact that the caretakers refused to waste their time taking and bringing kids to and fro. 

What about the bus? And risk getting ratted out and loosing money on the innocent? No sir! Not in a million years! Besides, who would do all the chores if all the kids were out l e a r n i n g. 

Y/n was at the entrance to the building. She reached for the handle when it struck her. Why did she stay? This place had nothing but bad memories. It most certainly was not for the food that tasted like dirt and could barley feed a rat. It wasn’t for the frightened and sometimes resentful company. 

Shelter? Puh-lease! A sturdy tree could do accomplish that ten times over. Maybe it was the fear of being out on her own. Maybe it was the fear of getting caught and being given a punishment worse than death. Maybe it was just F E A R.  
She retracted her hand from the door and broke out into a sprint. She needn’t be afraid of being alone. She had Leven and always will. She needn’t be afraid of getting caught. Clover had said an adventure was soon to begin; surely fate wouldn’t be so cruel as to clip her wings before they’d even had a chance to be spread. 

People tend to be afraid of the unknown. Well it was time to stop being afraid and start being hopeful. Y/n didn’t know for certain what would happen, but she felt certain that what was to come would change her. And perhaps that was a good thing.

The sun had risen which meant her friend had left for school. She hoped he had a good day since hers was already going better than it ever had. She let her legs carry her to a small clearing, a puddle at her feet.

She glanced down at it and gasped. A reflection of a woman she didn’t know stared back at her. She paralleled every movement Y/n made. There was certain look to the woman that held power.

“Hello?” Y/n called out. The puddle rippled, causing the reflection to change. The woman now stood in front of someone. They had looked quite similar. The most shocking part happened when the reflection spoke.

“It’s getting more and more dangerous everyday. Are you positive this boy will come?” The woman asked. “In time, just have a little faith.” “I understand, but Sabine draws ever closer. We cannot be certain he’ll show up before we’re captured.”

Sabine?

“Geth, we need another plan besides waiting for fate. It can only take us part of the way. You know that as much as I do.” She put a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder.

So that was Geth, the one who was gonna lead Y/n and Lev on this journey.

“Should something happen to one of us,” he started, “the other must leave Foo immediately and wait for the boy in reality.” He put his hand over the woman’s. “Does that satisfy you, little one?” His grin was slightly teasing.

“Not quite, dearest brother. The journey will be far too dastardly even for a lithen to go alone. Perhaps assistance from a nit will do the trick.” “Who do you consider for this task.” “Everyone deserves a second chance. I say we give that chance to Winter.” “Ever the optimist, Y/n.” “Wonder who I learnt that from?”

Y/n jumped away from the puddle in shock. What did she just see! Her entire world felt distorted as she tried to process the information. That woman was her! It couldn’t be! Y/n was a fourteen year old kid, not a twenty something woman! Supposedly this Geth was her brother! And who were Sabine and Winter!?

Y/n rubbed her temples. She just had to clear her head and relax. This whole thing was just a coincidence. Lots of people were named Y/n. But the more Y/n thought about it, the more the woman started to look like her. And when that happened, Y/n could only accept the reality of this situation.

Okay, this was fine. So she wasn’t really fourteen, big deal. And what if she was a lithen, ( whatever that was) it didn’t change who she was. She had a brother, great! She wasn’t a complete orphan after all. It looked like the place they had to go to was Foo to save it from...Sabine? Y/n let out a deep sign. All that was left to do was find this Winter person. It couldn’t be too hard, could it?


	4. Old Acquaintance, New Friend

Leven’s morning had started out pretty normal (excluding the new and very much welcome presence of Clover). He looked towards the space Y/n had been occupying the previous night, a small smile on his face. It seemed she’d forgotten her pipe. She’d find another one; she always did. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Leven almost jumped at the sound of Clover’s voice. He glanced towards the sycophant, red dusting his features. “Nothing.” Clover looked unconvinced but didn’t push any further. “If you say so.”

On the way to school, Clover had given him a very peculiar candy from where he was from. It was called mupe and had distorted Leven’s entire face. A fun experience given time. 

Eventually, curiosity got the better of Leven. He tried to subtlety ask his new companion where they were going. “To Foo, of course...” Clover realized his mistake and tried to wave it off. Leven stopped his questioning at the threat of Clover disappearing. His so far ‘normal’ day was about to take a new turn.

“Who you talking to, Skunk?” Brick taunted. Brick was known as the town/school bully. “Playing make-believe because your girlfriend finally left you?” Brick’s friend, Glen, added. Leven double checked to make sure Clover was gone before answering.

“I wasn’t talking to anyone.” He tried to move past them. “Not so fast,” Brick sneered, pushing his arm against Leven’s chest. He desperately longed for Y/n to appear and scare them away. 

“This is our field. Me and Glen don’t like it when others trespass. Especially a couple of orphaned losers, isn’t that right, Glen?” Leven could take any insult they would dish out, but when it came to Y/n... He felt his fist clench. 

“Can’t stand it,” Glen said meanly, pumping the lever on his BB gun. “I mean, what’s the world coming to when just anyone can come onto our field? But maybe a little something from Y/n might change my mind.” “Oh Glen, what could she possibly give you that hasn’t been given to the caretakers already.” Brick pumped his gun, smiling cruelly.

“Leave her out of this,” Leven growled. “Or you’ll what?” Brick jabbed Leven’s shoulder with the barrel of his BB gun. “Be careful Brick, he might do to you what they do to Y/n,” Glen’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Stop.”

Leven calmed himself. Y/n wouldn’t want to be the reason he got hurt. A strange, confident feeling started to creep over him. Brick jabbed him even harder. This time Leven stumbled, slipping on a rock and sprawling on his back in the water.

Brick and Glen laughed like they had never seen anything funnier. Leven scrambled up out of the water. He was surprised. He wasn’t mad, and he wasn’t scared. In fact, he was remarkably calm. As he watched Brick laughing, thoughts formed in his mind. 

They were thoughts so strong and so focused it was almost as if he could see the future. He pictured lightning coming down from the darkened, cloudy sky. And there, suddenly, was a bolt of it, striking the ground no more than a hundred feet away. The flash was blinding and the sound deafening, and Brick and Glen screamed and fell over on their backs in the stream bed.

Leven steadied himself. He looked at Brick and Glen cowering in fear and was amazed. He envisioned another bolt of lightning, and once more a brilliant scratch of light shimmered and crackled just beyond Glen and Brick.

The sound shook the earth. Their previous screams were nothing compared to the ones Brick and Glen were now emitting as they began scrambling on their stomachs up the bank and away from Leven and back toward the mobile home park. 

Leven envisioned lightning chasing them all the way home and, amazingly, that was exactly what happened. One after another, lightning bolts struck the earth directly behind them as they scuttled on their stomachs, crying hysterically and trying to cover their heads with their hands. They had both abandoned their BB guns and were scraping their knees and hands something fierce as they crawled frantically across the dry prairie.

Leven watched them squirm under the mobile home park fence. Astounded by what he had been able to do, he gaped after them in awe. He looked to the far distance, beyond the park and past the town water tower. He pictured a bolt of lightning and watched in wonder as it flashed out of the cloudy sky. “Unbelievable,” he whispered to himself as the echo of it died down.

His eyes burned gold and he saw a content Y/n sitting by a pond. She was staring intently at it. He willed her to move away from it, fearing she would fall in. To his surprise, she jumped back startled. He breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing her body had no new bruises or cuts. His eyes returned to their normal brown.

“Pretty neat,” Clover said, suddenly sitting on his left shoulder. “Thanks for leaving me,” Leven half-joked. “I knew you’d be okay.” “Did you know I could do that?”

“I didn’t know what you could do,” Clover said, climbing onto the top of Leven’s head to get a better look at the now-vanished Brick and Glen. “They’re not so tough.” Clover shook a tiny fist in their direction.

“What do you mean you didn’t know what I could do?” Leven asked, still in awe over what had happened. “All nits have a gift. You know, fire, flying, burrowing. Some sort of freaky talent that sets you apart from everyone else—weird breed.” Clover brushed the thick hair on his calves and sniffed, his leaf-like ears wiggling as he did so.

“Nits?” Leven asked, finding it odd that Clover would consider anyone else to be a weird breed. “To be honest with you,” Clover said, ignoring Leven’s inquiry and climbing down off his head, “I had my doubts about you being the right one. I like you and all, but I was beginning to wonder. The princess befriending you helped, then again lithens are pretty friendly.”

“The right one for what?” Clover stared at him and smiled. “Do you think every boy here gets a sycophant?” “No.” “You have a purpose beyond any of these people out here. In fact, if you fail they’re all pretty much toast.” Clover picked up a rock that was about half his size and heaved it into the stream. He smiled at the splash it made.

“This is crazy,” Leven said, frowning and brushing his dark bangs back. “I’m just a kid who lives in Oklahoma, has only one friend, and is bad at math. I can’t save anyone or make lightning strike.”

“You just did.” “That was a coincidence.” “How about the amount of times you’ve saved Y/n.” “I don’t thi-” “You saved her from getting caught when you met. You save her from the orphanage when it gets out of hand. And now you’re gonna save her on our journey. Now don’t ever use those kinds of words around me or the princess.”

“What kinds of words?” Clover looked around. “There are no coincidences,” he said sternly. “Sabine and his shadows would love you to believe that every small miracle you witness throughout the day is nothing more than a chance happening. But I know better. You should, too.” Clover looked wounded.

“I don’t know what I know anymore,” Leven said honestly. The two of them continued on the path with Clover questioning the left behind BB guns. “Weird,” Clover said. “Is that supposed to scare someone?”

“They’re just toys,” Leven answered, his thoughts elsewhere. “So, do these nits have only one gift?” “Usually.” “And mine is to make lightning?” “I guess,” Clover replied, smoothing down his little dress-like robe. 

“Why exactly do you refer to Y/n as a princess.” This was something that had confused him since the first night. Surely if her family was well off they wouldn’t have left her at the orphanage.

“Because she is, at least where we’re from.” “We’re?” “Me and the princess.” “What do you mean Y/n’s not from here? Is-is she from this Foo place?” “The princess and I are from the same place. Y/n is the next heir to the throne after Geth, the king. She and him are lithens, strange beings, if you ask me, who live by fate.” 

“Why didn’t you tell her this when she asked?” “It’s not my place to tell her. It is only rightful that Geth be the one to.” “Because they were close, right?” “Right.” He tried his best to digest the information. Today had just become very unusual. 

Leven looked to the north again and tried to envision lightning striking. Nothing happened. He turned and thought of it coming down to the south. Nothing. He could feel his thoughts were different this time. 

They weren’t as clear or as focused as they had been before, when Brick and Glen were laughing at him. His mind wandered for a bit and then suddenly things solidified. He envisioned a huge hawk dropping from the sky, its talons extended, aimed right at Clover. He quickly turned.

A huge raptor was swooping down right above Clover. Leven yelled at Clover to disappear and Clover did just that. The confused bird almost flew into the ground. Its talons brushed the earth as it pulled up and returned to the sky, turning its head to find any sign of the furry feast it had viewed just moments before.

“Clover?” Leven yelled. “I’m right here,” he replied, materializing on Leven’s right shoulder. Leven jumped. “I’ve told you not to do that.” “Sorry,” he said casually. “How’d you know that bird was there?” “I saw it before it happened,” Leven answered, confused.

“Unbelievable,” Clover whispered. “Your gift isn’t just lightning.” “What is it then?” “You’re not a nit, you’re an offing,” Clover said almost reverently. “What’s an offing? Is that bad?” “Oh, I wish Antsel was around to see this,” Clover lamented.

“See what?” Leven asked almost desperately. “I can’t believe my burn is an offing,” he said with excitement. “What does that mean?” Leven asked, frustrated.

“You can see the future,” Clover said enviously. “You have it in you to manipulate fate a bit. Offings can not only see the future, they can help make it turn out to their advantage.” Was that why Y/n moved when he saw her?

“Your safety and dislike for those boys probably helped you pick that lightning’s striking point. You have a great gift, Lev, an extremely rare gift. I know of only one other who has it.” “Who?” “I can’t say.” “I just saved your life,” Leven pointed out.

Clover waved. “That bird couldn’t have killed me,” he said confidently. “I told you there’s only one way for us sycophants to die.” “How?” Leven tried. “I don’t think the princess would appreciate that question.” Clover smiled, his blue eyes squinting. Leven smiled back.

“Imagine, little old Clover working for an offing,” he went on. “I wish I was somewhere where people could be envious.” Clover jumped off of Leven’s shoulder and skipped along the ground. “Couldn’t you gloat to Y/n?” “Nah, she’d be more confused than impressed.”

Leven started to walk back to his home, getting lost in his thoughts. He was able to see the giant tree that had shaded his house. It was always funny to him how every time he and Y/n sat under it, only her head would be covered in leaves.

He thought of Terry and Addy and the mistreatment they put him through. He thought of Clover and how this strange creature had somehow changed his life forever, Lastly he thought of Y/n. Would their friendship last through this journey, or would it take a turn for the worse? He tried to draw his thoughts in, but it was no use; some gift, he couldn’t see his own future.

Clover turned to Leven and smiled. “What are you thinking?” he asked merrily. “I think it’s time for us to leave. All of us,” Leven replied, surprised to hear the words coming from his mouth. “We should think about getting out of this place.”

“Good.” Clover hopped. “I was thinking you’d never say that.” “So do you have any more of that candy?” Leven asked sheepishly, admitting that the stuff wasn’t half bad. “I told you it’s popular,” Clover smiled, taking another piece of mupe from his pocket. Leven put the candy in his mouth and smiled from his palm.

The softball hit Leven squarely in the back of his head. The pain was immediate, and he could see stars and hear laughter. Leven would not have been a big fan of lunch break, if it wasn’t for her. Y/n had always come to see him during lunch. She’d hop the fence and everyone knew better than to mess with the strange girl who carried a rusty pipe. He only had to hold out until then.

“What’s a matter, Skunk?” Brick called out. “Can’t catch with the back of your head?” Leven turned and saw Brick laughing. Brick’s long skinny face was scrunched up, nearly pinching his little pea-sized eyes shut. His fat knees stuck out from under his shorts and were knocking together as he and Glen laughed it up. Brick had the personality of a pit bull—he picked on and chewed up anyone who got in his way or was a threat to his ego.

And since he had the smarts of a week-old doughnut, almost anyone qualified as a threat to his intelligence. Brick was a large child who in reality should have been in a class two grades up, though his intellect best qualified him to attend classes two grades down. Leven pointed to the sky and said, “Lightning.”

Both Brick and Glen immediately stopped laughing. “Ahh, forget about him,” Brick said, momentarily scared. “He’s not worth it.” Had the orphaned girl been there, she’d have cackled at their retreat.

Leven just stared at them, wondering why they took so much pleasure in picking on him. He had never said an unkind word to them or hurt them in any way, but from the moment he had started middle school, Brick and Glen had singled him out and made him the target of their animosity and hatred.

Leven looked around the field. Students were everywhere—peers of all shapes and sizes, yet it was always him they’d pick on. Leven wasn’t the heaviest, or the shortest, or the tallest, and his brown eyes were as average as his grades. Maybe it was the bright white streak in his hair that had drawn their attention. 

Something like that was hard to hide. He kept his hair a little longer in hopes of it helping, but that only made the streak more prominent. To most of his school he was “Skunk.” Y/n had told him to ignore them, saying they were just jealous he was becoming more and more handsome every day. It helped, but it didn’t stop his insecurity from growing. 

It got to the point where he had asked her to cut it. She had been furious with his peers and did something he’d never forget. She came to lunch, as always, and stood atop the merry-go-round. “If any of you keep making fun of my friend or his hair, I’m gonna kick your butt! I mean it!” She had lifted up a branch at the time. “So leave him alone!”

Brick and Glen had ignored the warning and Y/n kept good on her promise. It had been funny to see a twelve year old restrain someone much bigger than her. From that day forward, no one dared to make fun of him when she was around. Every time she left, however, things returned to how they had always did. 

Leven stood out and probably always would. Imagine the attention he might have gotten if people knew he had Clover always clinging to him. Suddenly, the ball that had hit Leven was soaring in the air and towards Brick. The force of it had knocked him face-forward. 

“What’s the matter Brick? Can’t catch a ball thrown by a girl!?” Leven found himself relaxing at the sound of Y/n’s voice. She was here at last! Brick got up and sent her a nasty glare that she returned with a twirl of her pipe.

“Did you get hauled up in traffic?” He teased. Y/n quirked up an eyebrow with a grin. “You worried about me Thumps?” “Maybe.” Y/n rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. Both not noticing the new presence that had followed the pipe wielding girl.

“They’re just a couple of bullies,” a voice from behind Leven said. “Not tough enough to fight their way out of a cobweb.” They turned around to address the voice. Leven figured it had to be someone with no clue about what Brick could do if provoked. The only other person brave enough to do that was standing right beside him. 

A girl with messy blonde hair and an angry expression on her face was staring back at him. She had her hands behind her back. Though Leven knew they had never met, he thought he recognized her much like Y/n. She gazed at them with her deep green eyes.

“Excuse me?” Leven asked. “They’re bullies,” she sniffed, pulling back her wild hair. Y/n smirked. “Ooh, I like her. Let’s keep her Lev.” Leven looked at her like she was crazy. Brick would tolerate Y/n (for obvious reasons) but he would not tolerate this new comer.

“You might want to keep your voice down,” Leven whispered. “Brick would be plenty happy to verify what you’re saying.” Leven looked closely at her. “Relax Lev, I doubt he’ll come this way again after what just happened.” Y/n eyed the new girl with a bright smile on her face. “Have we met before?” Her look was next to ecstatic.

“I don’t think so. My name’s Winter.” “I’m Leven and that’s Y/n.” he replied, reaching casually to cover his white streak with his hand. Y/n stopped him by taking his hand in hers and bringing them down. She sent him a knowing look.

“Lev,” Winter said reflectively, shortening his name, like Clover and Y/n often did. “That sounds right,” she added. She looked towards a gleaming Y/n. “Y/n.” Winter’s eyes seemed to soften. “Princess?” Her voice was barley above a whisper. “What was that?” Y/n questioned. “Don’t ask me how, but I think I already know the two of you.”

Leven stared at her, his mind trying to make sense of what she was saying. She was a different-looking girl, more different than Y/n. Her strong features would have made her easy to pick on at his school. He half hoped she had come to enroll so that he would drop to second in the pecking order. He grimaced. Y/n would have pinched him if she could read his thoughts.

She had on faded jeans with flared bottoms and a thin blue shirt with a pocket in the front and long loose sleeves. She was either really cutting edge and wearing hip retro clothes, or she was poor and wearing clothes so outdated they were in style again.

Her eyes stood out against her light-colored skin and long wild blonde hair—they were large and looked like wells of deep green water. She was about an inch or two taller than Y/n.

“I think we know you, too,” Leven finally spoke. “That’s for certain,” Y/n added. “Weird, isn’t it?” Winter responded, appearing relieved to know she wasn’t alone in her thoughts. “Us seeming to know each other and never having met, I mean.” Y/n gave a light hearted chuckle. 

“Unusual, but not the weirdest thing we’ve encountered. Oh! Before I forget,” Y/n outstretched her free hand. “Let’s be friends.” Winter looked stunned by her proposal. She took Y/n’s hand cautiously, almost expecting something to happen.

“Sure, but why?” Y/n merely grinned. “You seem like a good person and there’s not really a lot of those in the world anymore.” It was fascinating to Leven how easily Y/n could make someone trust her by only meeting them. 

“Do you go here?” he asked, nodding toward the school. “No,” she answered. “Where’re you from then?” His friend questioned. “Far away.” “You traveled all the way here, what for?”

Leven studied the two of them conversing, he felt his head clear and his eyes burn gold once more. This time he saw himself, Winter, and Y/n running. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, trying to make sense of what he’d seen. He decided it was best to return to the conversation.

Winter laughed just a bit at Y/n’s enthusiasm and shrugged her shoulders. “I think I’m looking for you two,” she said shyly. “Is that odd?”

Leven smiled. “It would have been a few weeks ago, but it’s no odder than some of the things that we’ve been through lately.” “I think we were supposed to find you too. I might know what’s going on.” So Y/n wasn’t as in the dark as Leven. Good to know. 

“If you’ve got answers, I’ll gladly wait to hear them,” Winter responded. They stood in a comfortable silence. Leven noticed how Winter stood somewhat uneasy next to him. He wasn’t as good at the friend thing as Y/n was. Still, he might as well try.

“So what do we do now?” Leven asked, the three of them continuing to look at each other. “I was hoping you could tell me.” “I can’t tell you anything except that I knew something was coming,” Leven looked to Y/n hoping she would explain. 

“I’ve only got bits and pieces but in short, me and Lev weren’t able to start on this journey because we were waiting for someone. I’m positive it’s you Winter. You’re the missing piece.” Winter once again looked shocked by Y/n’s kind words. Her face was slightly flushed as she spoke.

“And I think I’ve been looking for the both of you.” Leven laughed. “Disappointed?” Y/n gave him a thwat on his forehead. “Ow!” Y/n grabbed his face and brought it down to her level. “You are beautiful! You are amazing! You are extraordinary! Not a disappointment!” Winter watched the two with slight amusement. They were close, from what she could tell. She hoped that someday she’d get to be apart of their antics.

“I don’t think so,” Winter said, dipping her head shyly and keeping her hands behind her. Y/n released Leven’s face and beamed at the light blonde. “You too,” She addressed Winter. “You are my new friend and I love you! Accept my affections!” She gave Winter a strong hug that Leven couldn’t help but laugh at.

There was no escaping the reassurance of Y/n (Not that he wanted to). Winter meekly returned it. Leven knew it was weird to accept affection after being denied it for so long. He thought he’d say something witty to commemorate this new friendship.

“I guess—” Leven started to say, but he was interrupted. ”Hey, who’s the broom with hair?” Brick sneered, breaking into their conversation. He and Glen had grown bored of playing ball and decided to push their luck with Y/n today. “New girlfriend, Skunk?”

“Knock it off,” Leven warned. “You can either get lost or get taught another lesson,” Y/n’s eyes were narrowed, her hand gripping the pipe tightly.

“Oh, Skunky and his trailer trash friend are unhappy,” Brick teased. “Maybe we should help cheer them up.” They stalked closer. Y/n stood in front of Leven and Winter. “I’m warning you. You stay away from him.” 

Leven wanted desperately to help her, so he thought of lightning—nothing. He tried to kick his gift into gear and still nothing. “I think you’ve overstepped your bounds, girly. Everyone knows a woman’s place is at home.” Y/n’s face went red, then back to normal.

“Just like how everyone knows your dad’s place is at the store buying cigarettes.” Y/n gave out a satisfied grin that was soon wiped off her face. Brick grabbed her pipe and pulled her close, his fist swinging forward. 

Y/n let go of her weapon, the noise of it clattering ringing. She clutched her stomach, feeling a familiar pain. Leven steadied her, his calm demeanor disappearing.

“Leave her alone,” Winter snapped, trying to help Leven with Y/n. “Are you all right?” she asked. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Y/n stood with her eyes glowing with determination. 

“Not only did you take a cheap shot,” she started, walking closer to her assailant, “ but you also hit a girl.” Glen “Ohhhhed” seriously. “Can’t blame you though... Cause I’m about to do the same thing!” Y/n swung as hard as she could, sending Brick on his back. Y/n cradled her hand to her chest, pain igniting in her knuckles. 

Brick got up clutching his probably broken nose. The small crowd that had gathered eagerly awaited his next move. He dashed towards the group of friends, his intentions clear.

Winter leaned close to the duo. “Want to see something cool I can do?” she whispered. Leven looked at her, wondering if she was crazy. Before he could think further of it, Brick lunged out to attack Y/n once more. He got about a foot from her before he was stopped in his tracks by his feet turning to solid ice.

“What the—?” he yelled, looking down at his feet. The ice rose slowly, like quicksand in reverse, climbing up his legs and toward his waist. He reached down and tried to pull his legs up but they wouldn’t budge. Glen stepped back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in wonder.

“Help me!” Brick ordered. “Give me your hand!” Glen inched farther away. Winter looked at Glen and blinked. Glen was suddenly a solid ice sculpture. Winter turned back to Brick. He was staring at Glen and whimpering. The ice inched up his legs and frosted his fat bottom. He pounded at it, screaming, trying to break it apart. Leven looked on in both astonishment and fear while Y/n looked on in wonder.

“Make it stop!” Brick yelled at Leven. “Help me!”

Leven moved toward Brick as if to help, but Y/n pulled him back with what little strength she had. The ice continued to migrate north, covering Brick’s chest and neck and inching toward his head. The students who had gathered to see the fight were in shock over what was happening and from seeing Brick cry.

“Help me,” he sobbed. His arms were now frozen stiff. “Help!” he cried. “H—” the ice covered his mouth, silencing him as it crept over his nose, past his panicked eyes, and then capped him off completely.

Everyone stood there with open mouths, in disbelief. Leven gaped at Winter.  
“Did you do that?” he whispered. “I can’t stand bullies,” she said. “Neither can I. Thanks for the save, I don’t think I would’ve dodged in time.” Winter’s cold exterior once again softened. “Anytime.”

“Will he be okay?” Leven asked, despite Brick having hurt his best friend. He hated him sure, but he just didn’t like the idea of possibly killing someone. “Sure,” Winter said, seemingly not overly concerned.

Some of the students had run back into the school and retrieved a few teachers to come and see what had happened. A handful of them crept cautiously out of the building, looking scared. A few students pointed in the direction of Leven, Y/n, and Winter.

“Let’s get out of here,” Leven said nervously, his brown eyes alive.

“I was just waiting for you to say the word,” Winter said, smiling. “Today is the day,” Y/n thought aloud. It is amazing, the amount of confidence a person can have when finally around a group of friends.


	5. Surviving

Leven reached to grab Winter and Y/n’s arms to guide them around the back of the school. “Don’t touch me!” Winter said sharply, drawing back. Y/n eyed her with confusion before her features went soft with sympathy. Leven pulled his hand away from Winter, looking as confused as his friend.

“Just don’t touch me,” Winter said again, this time a bit softer. Y/n went to console her before she was interrupted by group of teachers running at them. Y/n pushed her friends to move letting Leven guide them behind some of the portable classrooms. 

She grimaced as the cool water from a pond splashed onto her legs, but kept going nonetheless. The trio made a beeline for the top of a small hill. They stopped for a short while to catch their breaths.

“Where are we going now?” Winter asked. “Foo apparently,” Y/n responded. “Foo?” “We’ll tell you when we know,” Leven added. Winter smiled at their answers. They turned a street corner and worked their way back behind a record shop and a shoe store.

“How did you do that?” Leven asked, out of breath. For once Y/n had been grateful she had run so often. “I don’t know how,” Winter answered, breathing hard and brushing her stringy hair back out of her face.

“She’s a nit,” Clover said, unseen but not unheard. That’s right. She was the nit Y/n had chosen. “Who said that?” Winter asked, confused. Clover materialized and smiled. Winter stepped back, her eyes growing wide.

“It’s okay,” Leven said. “It’s just Clover.” Y/n reached out to the sycophant and scritched behind his ears. He let out a purr and jumped onto her shoulder. He returned his attention to Winter.

“You don’t know this, but I think I might know you,” he said happily. Winter smiled back. “If so, you were taller before,” he added. “Really?” Winter said, tentatively touching Clover on the back of his head. “Sure, and if I remember correctly, it was the princess who personally chose you.” Her green eyes softened as they always did when addressing Y/n.

“You’re really a princess then? Guess I wasn’t imagining things after all.” “I sure hope so or this would be super awkward.” Both girls smiled at each other. Clover cleared his throat. 

“We can reminisce later. I think the time has come for us to go,” he said seriously. Y/n gazed at all three of her friends fondly. She almost couldn’t believe she had been right all these years. The day had finally come for them to achieve greatness. It had felt like she was finally going home.

“I just need to get a few things from my house before we go,” Leven explained. “Well, hurry,” Clover insisted. “I’ve been waiting years for this to begin.” “You and me both buddy.” Y/n’s look of excitement was back.

“I can’t wait till I know what we’re even talking about,” Winter laughed. “Me, too,” Leven said seriously, looking at Clover and Y/n. “I’d tell you if I could,” Clover smiled. “But I was told specifically not to be the one to break the news.” “So tell Winter or Y/n and they can tell me,” Leven tried.

“I would still be telling Winter, and the princess swore to wait for Geth to tell you.” Clover disappeared. “So, you could—” Leven was stopped by the school gym teacher, Coach Tally. He gripped Leven’s ear tightly. Y/n aimed her pipe, preparing to swing.

“Where are we off to, Thumps?” he asked, his crew cut bristling in the sun. “You should be on campus.” “Nowhere,” Y/n looked at her helpless friend and swung at Coach Tally’s hand, making sure not to hit Leven.

“Keep you hands off him!” The coach let go and cradled his bruising wrist. “You little brat!” He made an effort to grab at her. Right when he was about to touch her, Clover materialized and sprang himself down Coach Tally’s throat.

The three kids gaped at the now possessed coach. “Now where was I?” Coach Tally said, sounding like himself but with the inflections of Clover. “Oh, yes, Foo.” Oh, so this was his plan. Y/n quirked an eyebrow in anticipation for what was about to be explained to her. The coach began to draw on the outside wall of the shoe store. The expressions on her friends faces were completely dumbfounded.

“Listen closely because I am only going to say this once and even then I am going to deny having said it.” He looked around to see if anyone else was listening in. “There is a space between the possible and the impossible—a very real place called Foo.” He drew a big circle. Foo. Home.

“It is a place your mind enjoys keeping from you, yet it is as real as a thick patch of goose bumps or as any strong nagging notion. It exists within the minds of everyone, because without it there would be no room to dream or hope. It was created at the beginning of time so mankind could aspire and imagine. It is an entire realm hidden in the folds of your mind.”

“As real as Foo is, however, it is not easy for someone to get there,” he went on. “You can’t plan a trip and call your travel agent. Most people who enter Foo do so by accident.” 

Clover went on to explain how not all sidewalks and roads match up. Y/n repressed a giggle when she saw Leven make sure the sidewalk they were on was okay. She felt her eyes light up in wonder when Clover told them that if they were to stand on one of these mismatched roads and shooting stars were to pass by, you would be taken to Foo. Clover was swaying, it was clear he wouldn’t have control of Coach Tally’s body for much longer.

Leven tried to ask a question but was immediately cut off by the sycophant. He continued on and told the tale of Gladys Welch and how she was swept into Foo. Would that happen to them? 

“These are the evidences and thumbprints of a place and force nobody knows to worry over or actually even wonder about. No one knows to be careful or to step lightly, but their lack of knowledge doesn’t change the fact that all over the world there are street corners and intersections that don’t quite match up or evenly meet. And if the heavens have you in their sight, they just might take you   
and send you, in interim, to a place called Foo.”

Clover made another drawing, this one representing some sort of gateway. 

“There is no place on earth that even begins to compare with the realm of Foo. In the beginning it was a perfect place set up so there would be room for all those who were born on earth to dream, an area the brain created to hatch the dreams and imaginations the logical, physical world would deem impossible.”

“Amazing,” She heard Leven whisper. Y/n still had her own questions to ask, but it looks like fate has other plans for her. Clover couldn’t possess the coach’s body anymore and decided to leave the trio with one last piece of information.

“In conclusion, sycophants are a blessing to us all.” He was ejected and landed in Leven’s hands. “What was that all about?” Leven asked. “Is that true?” Winter asked in awe. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clover sniffed. “I didn’t say anything.” Y/n wouldn’t let him change the subject that easily.

“Hold up, I still need answers. Who’s Sabine and just what is he doing to Foo? Why don’t me and Winter have any memories of it? And just where is Geth if he’s supposed to be the one to lead us?” She could tell Clover wanted to address those questions but couldn’t. Leven and Winter looked just as concerned as her.

“Who is Sabine?” Leven whispered. “I think I’ve heard that name before,” Winter thought aloud. “Sabine? You must be remembering wrong your highness. As for your memories, who knows?” “But-” “My lips are sealed.” In truth, Clover just didn’t want to alarm anyone. The more she remembered, the more likely she would say something that would frighten the others.

The coach was beginning to stir, so the group took that as a sign to get moving. They set a quick pace to Leven’s home. Winter and Y/n stood by the huge, looming tree in his backyard. Its branches seemed to twist into Y/n’s direction. Their leaves danced around her and landed in her hair.

Leven came out, now clothed in a sweatshirt. The wind blew harshly, almost bending the huge tree. Y/n heard her best friend give a farewell to it. She did the same.

“Thank you for being here when we needed an escape.” Her hand brushed against its bark before pulling away to catch up with her friends. The wind ceased the further they went away.

“So you can freeze things?” Leven asked Winter as they headed toward town. Winter nodded. “Anything?” Y/n quizzed. “I think so,” she smiled. “Well, Lev can see the future,” Clover bragged, materializing in the hood of the sweatshirt Leven was wearing. “He’s an offing.” Y/n let out a toothy grin.

“Well I’m royalty. I’d say that tops it, wouldn’t you guys.” “Ah yes, the power to make people do your bidding. Truly admirable.” Y/n pinched Leven’s cheek. “Okay Mr. Fortune Teller. We get it you’re cool.” “Not as cool as Winter, though.” “Really, you honestly went there?” Winter’s eyes were teasing.

“Yeah Lev, you really need to chill out.” “You two are the worst.” They walked in silence for awhile before Winter spoke.

“You can really see the future?” She asked. “Sort of,” Leven answered. “And,” Clover went on, “he can change the future.” “Cool beans.” Y/n chuckled at Leven’s confused expression.

“How are you just cool with me manipulating the future?” “Lev, you have a talking cat creature and our friend can make it Christmas in July. I’d say you controlling the future is just the norm now.” “I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.” “Me either, but maybe I can understand you better if you wanted to explain how your thing works.” 

“If the timing’s right, or if it’s necessary, I can make things turn out in a way different than they might have.” “That’s pretty cool,” Winter smiled. “Pretty unpredictable,” Leven smiled back. “I think I’d rather be able to freeze things or belong to some royal family.”

“We all have our strengths,” Clover said, trying to sound wise. The trio looked at him and laughed. “So where to now?” Y/n asked. “ Yeah, how do we get to this Foo place?” Winter added.

“I say we head downtown,” Leven answered. “Let’s find someplace to practice Winter’s freezing and my manipulations while we figure out where we’re going.” The trio looked at Clover as if to prompt him to speak.

“All right, I think I can let you in on one more thing,” Clover said, looking around nervously. “It’s Geth isn’t it?” Y/n spoke. Clover grinned at her. “Exactly. We’re looking for a person named Geth. He knows the way.”

“Geth?” Winter questioned. “My big brother,” Y/n replied with a hint of pride. “Yes,” Clover elaborated. “He’s the only one who knows what’s next. He’ll find us.”

“That’s all you can tell us?” Leven asked. “Geth? Can’t you take over someone and tell us more.” “No way!” Winter gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “Ha! No, I’ve been traumatized enough this lifetime.” Y/n copied Winter’s actions. “I think I’ve said enough for one day.” Clover said, then disappeared.

The trio walked a fast pace towards town. The day had only just begun and yet Y/n couldn’t help but feel more was coming their way. She felt her hand intertwine with Leven’s. He sent her a flustered smile as they made their way.

She couldn’t help but think of Sabine. What exactly was he doing to Foo? What had he wanted with her and her brother? What would he do to Leven if he found him?

She felt silly thinking about the negative when her life had just started to get better. Everything just seemed to come out from a left field and it was a lot to process for your average fourteen year old. Her gaze drifted back to her friends.

They had all escaped from their horrid lives and now... now they were going on a quest of sorts. This brightened up Y/n again. All they had to do was find Geth, The thought of meeting someone who was Family was spectacular! 

The group had spent an entire day by the river hidden by a thin line of trees. Leven and Winter had been experimenting with their gifts while Y/n was trying to see if the reflection of who she once was would come back.

Winter seemed to have mastered her ability, she even managed to freeze a car. Once an object was frozen, she needed only to touch it and it would thaw.

Leven, however, struggled with his. It always seemed like fate was intervening with his ability. If he had concentrated really hard he could get his brown eyes to burn gold, but couldn’t really see what was coming if the timing wasn’t right.

Every now and then, Y/n would catch sight of her old self in the water. Although they weren’t memories of what had last gone on in Foo, they were still small memories of her past. They were mostly of a younger her messing around with who she perceived as Geth. The two of them looked like the perfect family. 

After spending a full day practicing, they slept that night under a bridge and woke up cold, hungry, and miserable. Y/n had managed to steal some snacks, but it didn’t ward off their hunger for long. The trio began searching the streets for Geth, a search that seemed futile since they had no idea where he could possibly be. 

Clover was of no help. All he did was repeat over and over, “Fate will work it out. We’ll find Geth.” It was an answer that had kept the former lithen content, as for her friends, their patience ran out quickly. They had gotten quite peeved and Clover’s response was jumping onto Y/n’s head and disappearing. 

They spent awhile getting acquainted with the old town. There really wasn’t much to look at besides the small park in the center. All four of them would have been able to live for a while off the money Winter had brought with her. Key word ‘would have,’ if Clover hadn’t thrown away her purse. That resulted in Y/n resorting to her sneaky ways to keep them all slightly fed. This did not help the increasing agitation.

“So do we just keep walking?” Winter asked Clover as day two was coming to an end. “It’s getting dark, and I thought this Geth was supposed to find us.”  
“Well, tonight could be the night,” Clover said from the top of Leven’s head.  
“You said that last night,” Leven pointed out. “It’s okay guys,” Y/n reassured. 

“We have to run into him eventually. We just have to keep our heads held high.” “Exactly, trust that fate will work it out. We’ll find Geth,” Clover repeated. At least Y/n hoped they would. 

The October night was cold, and there was an ominous feeling in the air. So things wouldn’t be that easy for them. It’s okay, this wasn’t the worst living condition she’d been exposed to. Things would get better, right?

“What do we do now?” Winter asked as they walked down Main Street for the four hundredth time. “Shouldn’t you be telling us where to go?” Clover shrugged. “I’m here to get you back, but I think Antsel would be upset if I started making the decisions. I only know that fate will lead us to Geth.”

“Geth, Antsel, Foo,” Winter muttered. “I don’t think anyone is coming for us.” “You came for us,” Y/n retorted. “That was different, and plus at least I am here unlike...” Y/n’s look dared her to finish that sentence, luckily Winter thought better of it. The last thing anyone wanted to see was an upset princess who happened to be armed.

“Can I bite her?” Clover threatened Winter. Leven shook his head. “We’ve been walking all day,” Winter complained. “We’ve gone down every street and block in this city. We haven’t eaten a proper meal and we’re broke.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you can’t manage your money,” Clover countered. “You threw away my purse,” Winter huffed. “I thought it was an enemy.” If Y/n hadn’t been so drained, she would’ve laughed. 

“Told you he was a talking cat, amiright’ Lev. Lev?” She had noticed her best friend grow quiet. His eyes were a beautiful gold. He was working his ability. Y/n felt her cheeks warm at the concentration on his face. His eyes were slightly scrunched up, as if seeing something. The white streak in his hair seemed to stand out more.

“I thought I saw it breathe,” Clover argued, his voice bringing Y/n out of her thoughts. She looked away from her friend, nervous he’d notice her staring. She reasoned she was just tired.

“Purses don’t breathe.” Winter sighed. “Maybe not here,” Clover said. Leven was staring hard at the diner down the street. “You having a stroke there bud?” Y/n griped the sleeve of his sweatshirt. His eyes met hers. Y/n felt herself struggling to speak.

“I-you- uh... Your eyes sort of- they kinda - they did the thing. The special thing.” Winter and Clover had stopped arguing to see what was going on. “I’m fine,” Leven responded. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Y/n was internally screaming.

“Let’s do what now?” Winter questioned. “It’s okay,” he grinned. “I’ve worked something out.” Y/n barley noticed the slight pull he was giving her. She started to follow. Clover stuck his tongue out at Winter one last time and flipped his hood up.

“It freaks me out when he vanishes,” Winter complained. “He’s probably sitting on top of my head making faces.” “Let’s eat,” Leven repeated, feeling an urgency to move toward the diner. “And besides, he’s my sycophant, so he’s most likely on my head making faces.”

“Are we meeting someone important at the dinner?” Y/n’s face was puzzled. She was sure they were as broke as a rock. “Did you see someone feeding us?” It was Winter who asked this time. 

“Not exactly.” “Oh I know what that look means,” Y/n’s grin was teasing. “It means I helped fate a little bit.” Winter looked skeptical. “That’s a nice trick. When it works.” Leven nodded. “Well, if they forget to give us ice in our drinks, you can work a little of your own magic.”

They entered the diner and sat by a counter that Leven had insisted they take. Y/n was focusing on getting the least expensive item on the menu when an old woman stopped on her way out and handed Winter two twenty-dollar bills. The woman looked confused but nevertheless said the meal was on her.

“I’m glad you’re on the good side,” Winter complemented. “Yeah, and thanks Lev. I just hope this is enough to feed all of us.” Leven seemed to beam at her gratitude. “It was no problem.” They all looked down at their menus now. Winter broke the silence. 

“I think I would have made her give me more than twenty dollars.” Winter reached to pat Leven on the shoulder but stopped herself. Y/n noticed her pull back from him.

“So, what exactly happens if you touch me?” Leven asked. “You both might die, but that’s just my guess,” Y/n said nonchalantly. “We could die!?” She laughed at Leven’s outburst. 

“I don’t know,” Winter said, blushing just a bit. “But I’m pretty sure it’s not good.” “It could be, but perhaps it isn’t. I’ve touched you many times and nothing’s happened,” Y/n cringed at her choice of words. 

“Maybe that’s what’s holding us back.” Leven concluded and reached over as if to touch Winter on the arm. She drew back. “Don’t!” she warned, loud enough that the man sitting next to them looked over.

Leven quickly pulled his hand back, and Winter smiled to show that it was all in fun. Y/n was glad they were getting along, but they really shouldn’t play around like that. It brought back memories. 

“The thing is, I don’t think it’s a joke,” she whispered. “Something bad will happen.” Leven shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his menu. Y/n felt that feeling again. The one that constantly carried her around. She felt the pull and was about to act on it when the waitress asked what she wanted. 

“Oh, I’ll have a plain burger with fries.” “To drink?” “Water, and thank you ma’am.” “No problem.” The waitress went to address Leven who looked lost in thought again. His eyes were that beautiful gold. She tried to see what he was looking at, but just saw the normal man that was sitting next to them.

“Can I take your order?” the waitress asked Leven for the third time. “Lev,” Winter prompted. “She wants to know what you want.” Y/n put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you doing alright?” He nodded and told the waitress what he wanted.

Y/n went to move her hand but he stopped her, grasping it in his own and bringing it down between them. She felt him draw little patterns on the back of her palm, signaling he was anxious.

“What were you doing?” Winter questioned. “She asked you three times what you wanted.” Leven stayed quiet. Y/n realized he was staring at the old man again. Something about him was important, her legs jittering in eagerness to follow that feeling. The man started to pick his teeth with a toothpick. 

“Excuse me,” the old man said to Leven. “Could you please pass me another napkin?” Leven reached for the napkin dispenser and struggled to get one out. She would’ve helped, but alas the feeling was too strong. She got a napkin form the other dispenser and handed it to the man, not noticing Leven jump away from his.

“Thank you little miss,” The old man said. Y/n thought this was her best chance. “Sorry if I’m bothering you but do you by any chance know a Geth or at least heard of one.” The man raked his memories of such a person, yet came up with nothing.

“I don’t believe so, why?” “He’s a friend of ours we’re supposed to be meeting. Sorry for bothering you again.” “That’s quite alright.” He gave her a pat on the back. put down some money, and flicked the toothpick out of his mouth.

Y/n sat back down in her seat, the feeling not entirely gone. It didn’t feel like she was supposed to follow him, so what was she supposed to do? She groaned in frustration. The waitress came by and delivered the group’s drinks

“What was that about?” Winter whispered. “It felt like I had to talk to him. Then he left and it feels like there’s something more here. It just-Ugh!” She groaned again. 

“And I kept seeing him in my thoughts,” Leven said, confused. “He was sitting right next to you,” Winter laughed. “Now you need visions just to know who’s sitting by you?”

Leven shook his head. “It wasn’t the future,” he added. “It was something about the scene and Y/n felt it.” Leven picked up his glass of milk and drank it down in three gulps. Y/n took a bite of her burger and stole one of Leven’s fries. 

There had been something about that man or maybe it had been what he was holding.


	6. Not My Friend

Leven took his time enjoying the sandwich he ordered, pondering if he should manipulate fate to get himself another one. His mind brought him back to the old man. He made it clear he didn’t have any connections to Geth, so what about him had been so important. He looked to Y/n, She said she had felt something here, something in the diner. But what?

Leven grabbed a napkin from the holder and was reminded of the hollow, shadowy face he had seen earlier. It looked eerily similar to the black vapors that had tried to invade his porch the night him and Y/n had met Clover.

He felt his mind clear and his eyes burn gold. He saw the diner from outside, the counter he was seated at, and beneath the stool he was sitting on. He looked down. There was nothing besides from a used toothpick. He used his shoe to kick at it and noticed a dime. He picked it up.

“Can you make wished on dimes? Or is that just on pennies?” Winter didn’t answer due to her reveling in her food. “I think it’s just heads or tails in general, but it still couldn’t hurt to try,” Y/n encouraged as she finished eating. Leven didn’t fail to notice her hand wandering to his plate. He let her, figuring it had been the first time she’d ever had a decent meal. Winter finally spoke up, having reluctantly come to the end of her fine cuisine.

“We couldn’t have wished for better food.” “Unbelievably good,” Leven agreed. “So, what’s the next step?” His friend questioned. “Lev’s the decision maker.” Both girls waited on him for instruction. He handed the waitress a forty dollar bill and prepared to leave.

“So what was up with that old man?” Winter asked whilst she was trying to keep her hair down from the wind. “I have no idea,” Leven answered. “I just kept seeing a close up of him. I thought for a second he might be Geth. What about you?” He questioned Y/n.

Her gaze was longing at the diner, like she had left something. Had Geth been in there after all? At last she spoke.

“It felt like something was there, but I don’t think the man had anything to do with it, at least not entirely.” Her thoughtful expression lit up. “Maybe it was a sign that we were going in the right direction!” Leven didn’t have the heart to tell her that wasn’t the case. Winter let out a small frown.

“I’m beginning to think we made a mistake. It’s pretty hard to feel like you’re making any progress when you don’t know where you’re going.” The trio walked in silence as Clover appeared, clinging on to Leven’s shirt.

“So where’s my food, you guys?” Leven felt guilt creep up on him. “I thought you said you’d take care of yourself.” He said nicely, the thought of saving him some food never crossing his mind.

“Sure, I grazed off the plates of everyone else in there, but it still would have been a nice gesture for you to save me some of yours.” Well that settled that. “We need to find a place to sleep,” Leven pointed out.

“There’s always the bridge again,” Winter sighed. “Or near the river for a night out under the stars,” Y/n suggested. Leven could tell that even she was beginning to grow restless. 

“This is beginning to feel hopeless,” He admitted. “Hopeless, but not impossible. Besides, we’ve come too far to give up now.” Leven wanted to disagree, but he knew she was right. Giving up was not an option. Clover smiled at her and vanished. The trio turned toward the river.

It had gotten dark so fast. They did their best to maneuver through the woods as carefully as they could, eventually making it to a dry rocky patch of the bank. The night air was cold and clammy.

“That old man must’ve had something to do with us,” Leven insisted. “There’s no way it was him. He wasn’t Geth and he didn’t know him. It had to be something else or someone else.” Y/n reasoned. 

“How are we supposed to know who we’re even looking for?” Winter asked in frustration. Clover had been riding in the hood of Leven’s sweatshirt. He showed himself and smiled at Winter. “You’ll know.” His nose wiggled. “It’s not like there are many people named Geth,” Y/n teased. She gave the sycophant a high-five. Winter let out a groan.

“Sure take the side of the gremlin but just why do we need him?” “He knows the way,” Leven said. “This is ridiculous,” Winter moaned. “We’ve wasted—” A rustling in the woods shut Winter up. Leven put his finger to his lips. He saw Y/n ready her pipe out of the corner of his eye. A sudden wind blew and again there was the noise of something moving amongst the trees. Clover disappeared.

“Hello?” Leven asked the wind. A low moaning commenced. “Something doesn’t feel right,” Winter whispered. “Show yourselves cowards!” Y/n hollered. Cowards? As in plural?

No sooner had she said the words than the trees around them began to bend inward over them. Dark vapors soared through the trees and swept low over their heads, whispering.

“You see us, you see us,” the shadows whispered. “Run!” Leven yelled. Winter had already gone before the words escaped him. He felt Y/n grip his sweatshirt as hard as she could and take off with him in toe. She released him once the pace was set.

Branches scratched and whipped at them as they fled, while the dark shadows swarmed around them, encircling their heads and penetrating their noses and mouths. Screaming in terror, Winter came to a sudden stop, with Leven and Y/n right behind her. They looked to see what had stopped her and gasped.

The shadows stopped in front of them, forming a tall hissing spiral. Beneath it, the ground erupted, spewing up a gigantic mound of rocks, dirt, and twisted foliage. It shook dirt and tree branches off its massive head. It looked to be as big as a building and somewhat resembled a bullfrog. It stood on four sturdy legs with thick scales covering its belly and its white eyes burning over a cavernous, wet mouth. A layer of rocks and dirt covered its back.

The beast breathed, showering mud and rocks on the trio. The blast stung Leven’s bare arms, and a gob of smelly mud filled his right eye. One particularly big rock launched at Y/n to which she hit with her pipe like a baseball. 

The beast bellowed, snorted, and moved toward them. The shadows laughed hideously, hissing and screaming.

Winter and Leven backed away from the beast, eyes wide, their hearts in their mouths, and their minds spinning. Leven looked to his friend, astonished her look was not one of fear but one of giddiness. Her eyes shone with gleam every time the dirt monster threw rocks at them and she hit the sediments back at it.

Leven, on the other hand, was quaking with fear almost strong enough to cause him to simply give up and be swallowed just to be done with it. The beast bellowed again, giving Leven the courage to move.

“Get into the trees!” he yelled. The trio ran back into the trees. The beast lumbered after them but was stopped by the heavy growth. It screamed and again spewed mud all over. They ran even faster as mud clods showered around them. The shadows were nowhere to be seen.

“Stop!” Winter yelled as they came into a clearing. Leven was happy to oblige. His lungs were burning and his legs about to give out. He bent over with his hands on his knees, sucking in air. Y/n was panting, but other than that she looked unaffected.

“It can’t run any farther,” Winter gasped. “I think the trees stopped it.” “For now. We have to keep going before it finds a way, and it will find a way. We’ll have time to rest once we’re safe.” “Easy for you to say,” Winter mumbled.

Leven lifted his head and squinted into the darkness. He couldn’t see a thing. “What was that?” he wheezed. “Like I know?” Winter said. “It—” An ominous rumbling noise caused her to stop talking. “Oh, no,” she whispered. “It’s back for seconds!” He heard Y/n shout over the noise.

Leven squinted into the darkness. A huge mound of earth was rolling toward them. The trees and foliage above it lifted and lowered as it came closer. As the burrow exited the woods, the ground broke open, and the beast they thought the trees had stopped erupted out of the earth once again. It looked much bigger and more angry than it had before.

Leven’s mind spun as he tried to think of something to do. “Freeze it!” he yelled, remembering Winter’s gift. “Freeze it!” Winter trembled and closed her eyes. Ice began to build over the beast’s ankles and on its scaly belly. He pitched and swung his massive head wildly, spewing clods of mud from its mouth in every direction. Ice quickly encased him, sealing his angry mouth and silencing his hideous roars.

“It won’t hold him for long, now’s our chance,” Y/n informed. Something in her eyes had changed. They didn’t glow like Leven’s, but they somehow looked wiser, older. He was about to question how she knew so much about the monster when a loud sizzling noise began to come from the huge block of ice.

“It’s now or never!” Y/n had pushed Leven and Winter to move. They had barley gotten five feet as the beast groaned and shook. The ice covering him exploded with an ear-splitting crack, hurling huge chunks and shards of ice everywhere. 

Leven hardly had enough time to cover his face before he was struck in the side by a heavy piece of ice that had him winded. He could see Winter lying unconscious on the ground as a wounded Y/n tried to pick her up. The monster had never look so enraged. 

Leven closed his eyes and tried to see the future. But he was no better at managing his gift now than before. He couldn’t see anything but fear. He tried everything he could to manipulate fate into helping him.

“Leven! Get over here!” He looked towards Y/n. She was still struggling with Winter. He rushed towards her. “Come on, come on, come on! We gotta get her up!” He rushed. 

“Pick her up!” Y/n instructed as the beast drew nearer. “She warned me not to touch her!” “And now I’m warning you that if we don’t get her up, we’ll die!” “But-” “Now!” Leven almost couldn’t believe even in this dire situation, her expression was fearless, determined. He gave in.

He lent over to help Winter. The instant Leven touched Winter, there was an explosion that stunned him and made his ears pop. The world seemed to spin for him and he could no longer make out his best friend. Shooting stars traced crazy patterns in the sky, and big dots of burning light rose and fell on the horizon. 

Finally things settled and the beast was once again roaring. Leven felt tugging at his arm. The situation once again became clear. He slid his arms under Winter and strained to lift her. The white’s eyes of the beast became visible.

“This way!” He heard Y/n call out. He ran as fast as he could towards her retreating form, hoping she had a plan. The monster stomped in anguish, hesitated, then plunged into the earth and began burrowing after them.

Leven found it exhausting to both carry Winter and run. His arms were burning and his shoulders ached. He shifted Winter and pushed forward faster. At least he wasn’t leading. Speaking of leading… Y/n’s pace was fast as she ran towards an unknown destination. Her face was focused, a look Leven had never seen. Winter began to stir. Still dazed, she looked up to Leven then to Y/n as they ran. 

“What are you doing?” She moaned. “Saving you!” Leven started to recognize the area they were running in and got an idea. He passed Y/n, who had just began to show signs of fatigue, when the plan fully formed. He tried to calculate how much further they needed to go,

Oklahoma is a relatively flat state. However, there was a cliff just to the east of Burnt Culvert and Leven thanked fate they happened to be passing by. He felt his legs go numb as the trio rushed towards that cliff. 

The sounds of the beast burrowing behind him encouraged him to keep going. Leven felt beyond exhausted and couldn’t see worth a darn in this darkness. Did he forget to mention he was leading a giant dirt clod to a cliff that would more than likely kill him and his friends before it killed the beast.

He felt the earth beneath him begin to rise and struggled to keep his balance an the hurtling mound that had caught up to them. It felt like we was surfing as he teetered to stay on top of the beast. A hand grasped his. “On three!” Y/n hollered, her grip on Leven tight.

“What!?” Winter screamed. Leven didn’t have time to answer. He shifted Winter in his arms. “Three!” Leven closed his eyes and leaped sideways off the mound of speeding earth with Y/n in tow.

He hit the ground hard and lost his hold on Winter, who flew out of his arms and rolled away, and Y/n, who had landed face first next to him. The giant creature was caught by surprise. It flew off the cliff, not realizing the trio had jumped, and plummeted hundreds of feet down to the prairie floor.

The trio crawled as fast as they could to the edge of the cliff and looked over. The watched as the beast made contact with the ground. Even with Leven’s poor eyesight he could see the tremendous explosion of dirt and debris of monster.

Leven rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath. Winter sat up and began to assess how many injuries she had. Y/n was clutching her injured palm, the older look in her eyes gone. 

“Do you think that killed him?” Winter asked, pulling dirt and twigs from her hair. “It probably stunned him, but we shouldn’t wait around to find out,” Y/n answered. “Couldn’t have said it better,” Leven said, getting to his feet. It was at this time Clover decided to materialize. 

“Where were you?” Leven questioned. Clover ignored him. “That was impressive. Only an offing could have pulled that off.” The sycophant was practically glowing.

“Yeah, well, thanks for the help,” Winter complained. “The first sign of trouble and you disappear.” “I couldn’t help it,” Clover explained. “If the shadows had seen me, we would have been in an even bigger mess.” “Don’t tell me they’re…” Lev heard Y/n mumble. She seemed to recognize those things. It seemed like she was becoming able to recognize a lot of Foo’s wonders.

“Do you know what that was all about?” He asked her. She went to answer but was cut off by Clover. “Ah. it was just an avaland, and a huge one I might add. I’m sure Sabine’s shadows set it free.” Clover clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake.

“Aha! You said there was no Sabine! I knew those shadows had to do with him!” Y/n pointed out. She looked happy at the fact she had been right. “Sabine’s shadows?” Leven asked. “Is that what I keep seeing? When are you gonna tell us who Sabine is?” 

“I can’t say,” Clover insisted. “Of course not,” Leven complained. “Let’s just get out of here,” Winter sighed, looking toward the black sky. “I don’t like this prairie, it—” Winter stopped mid-sentence. For a moment Leven thought she had seen something else alarming, but she just stared at him.

“You touched me,” Winter whispered, her eyes big with the realization. “It was either that or becoming muddied in the jaws of death,” Y/n elaborated. Winter’s eyes softened as she let out a small grin.

“We had to pick you up. Besides nothing really happened. The air just-” Leven tried to add. “Listen to him,” Clover said admiringly. “Nothing happened. You shot an avaland out of a cliff. Don’t sell yourself short. That was very im-” “We were talking about touching Winter.” Clover deflated.

“Oh.” “Thanks for the encouragement anyway,” Y/n comforted. “Of course, your highness.” “I hope we’re not in too much trouble.” Winter said, looking worried. “I guess we’ll find out either way,” Leven concluded.

Clover disappeared, and the three of them made their way past the trees down to the river and over to the bridge. They were only just beginning to understand the magnitude and danger of what was ahead. It had been quite a night.

Leven laid down, preparing to sleep as Y/n placed herself next to him. He gave her a questioning look. “I don’t want to be cold again and you’re practically a walking furnace.” He let out a chuckle and scooched over. 

“Hey Y/n?” “Yeah Lev.” “Do you really think we can do this, the journey to Foo?” He heard her let out a soft sigh, then felt the warmth of her hand on his. It was a pleasant feeling that made his cheeks burn.

“If we were able to survive one hard day, we can survive a hundred more. We just can’t loose hope.” He traced little patterns on the back of her hand, her answer reassuring him slightly.

“Aren’t you scared, at least a little bit?” He heard her let out a soft chuckle. “To tell you the truth, ever since I left the orphanage, nothing really scares me anymore. In fact, I’ve never been more elated. We finally get to have the chance at a new life we were denied. A chance to make something of ourselves, to prove ourselves.”

“It’s easy for you to say that, you have someone waiting for you,” Leven huffed out. “Yes I’m excited to finally see my brother, but you know what I’m really excited about.” He let out a hum. “I’m excited to finally see you happy.” He felt her lips touch his forehead. “Goodnight, dummy.” He touched the place her lips had been, a dopey smile on his flushed features.

“Goodnight.”

Leven was restless in his slumber. Sabine’s shadows haunting his dreams. They screeched and whispered and hissed, filling Leven’s head with a cavalcade of dark images calculated to convince Leven that he was worthless, without merit, and insane to take even one more step on the journey he had begun. “Go home, go home,” the shadows whispered. “Impossible. Impossible,” they hissed.

Winter awoke to the sound of Leven tossing and moaning. She had slept under the opposite side of the bridge, where there was more room. She saw a worried Y/n a couple of feet from her and Leven crawl out from under the bridge.

His hair was a mess and his looked vacant, like someone had stolen his personality as he slept. He had scratches on his arms and a huge bruise on his left cheek. Y/n got up to greet him. He walked past her, bumping their shoulders as he went. She looked confused and hurt.

It was for the best, Leven reassured himself. His dreams from last night weighing down on him. He heard Winter call out to him. ‘As if she cares,’ he thought bitterly.

“Where are you going?” He squinted at her. “I’m going back.” He brushed the hair from his face. He felt someone grip his arm. He saw Y/n, her face conflicted. He gave her a harsh glare, making her let go.

“What do you mean back?” “To my house,” He said sharply. “To get something?” Winter questioned. “No, I’m done.” Y/n backed away from him as if she touched fire, whilst Winter looked shocked. He felt shame creep up on him, but this was the only way.

“This is not how it should be.” “Then exactly how should it be Lev. Being verbally abused and told we’re not good enough.” Y/n looked agitated, something that was never directed at him. Alas, the words kept tumbling harshly from his mouth, not stopping for anyone’s consideration.

“We have been wandering the streets with nothing to show for it. This isn’t right.” “What about last night?” Winter pushed. “What about last night? Oh yeah, we almost died.” His tone was mocking. Both girls stood silent.

“So you can freeze things and Y/n might be royalty and I can see stuff. How do we know everyone else isn’t like that?” He saw Y/n’s fist clench. He continued on.

“I’d trade my gift for the possibility of not ever getting beat up by dirt again. We’re fooling ourselves.” “The only one fooling himself is you Leven. Why do you have to doubt yourself? You asked me if this journey was possible and I told you all we had to do was not loose hope. I’m not going to force you, but I refuse to fall back into a cycle of abuse just because you got cold feet. Think this through, is that the life you really want to live? Is denying yourself a chance really worth more hurt?” 

Her words pierced his heart. Then the whispers of the shadows filled his thoughts. ‘She’s just using you.’ ‘Do you really think she’ll stay with you once you’re in Foo?’ ‘How could someone like her ever really want to be friends with you?’ ‘She doesn’t care.’

“Doubt myself? I’m not doubting myself, I’m doubting you. You tell me I’m worth something only to manipulate my feelings into doing what you want. You’ve never been my friend, so why should I believe you when you say this journey is worth it. Why should I trust your judgement? Because some fur ball convinced you that you were a princess. Did you really think for a second that if you had a family they would leave you in such an awful place?” Her face was red, yet Leven still didn’t stop.

“Face the facts! Your ‘brother’ didn’t want you, the orphanage didn’t want you, and I don’t want you either!” The words spewed out before he could stop them, realization dawning on him. He reached towards her, wanting to take it back, to take it all back. 

S L A P !

His cheek stung and before he could take another step forward, she darted away. He wanted to call out to her. Winter watched the argument between the two, not believing the event that had just occurred. 

“Lev, I know I’m the last person to be telling you anything, but this journey, all of us are supposed to do this.” Her voice was small. Leven could no longer hide his anguish. 

“Do what?” he asked. “I can’t do anything. I’m nothing but an orphan who has no family and now no friends. I live on a porch because those who know me can’t stand to have me in the house. I got a C in math, a B in English, and a C-plus in science. I am average, unwanted, and of no use to anyone. Now I’m supposed to believe a furry ball … ”

Clover materialized sheepishly on Leven’s shoulder.

“ … when he tells me I can save the world? Come on, Winter, this is crazy.” Leven looked distressed, as if the words he was saying were painful to expel. The shadows had convinced him well. “I wish I were dreaming so I could just wake up and have it all over with. I can’t make this better. I can’t fix what just happened.”

“Well, if you leave now you don’t have to worry about ever dreaming again,” Clover said, brushing his forearms. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Leven said, trying not to look directly at Clover. “If Foo falls, it’s over for all of us.”

“Foo?” Leven said, shaking his head. “I don’t believe in Foo. I don’t believe in you, I don’t believe in her,” he hesitated slightly. “I couldn’t believe in Y/n. I’m sorry,” Leven added, “I guess I don’t believe in me.”

“Lev …” Winter tried one last time.

He waved her off. “There is no way the world could be dependent upon me. And if by some chance it is true, then we’re all in big trouble.” Leven turned and began to walk off. He stopped, lifted Clover from his shoulder, and set him on the ground. “Stay here.”

“I can’t,” Clover said sadly. “Don’t you have to do what I say?” Leven asked. “In theory,” Clover shrugged. “Then I order you or command you or whatever the strongest instruction I can give you is, to stay away from me. Stay with Winter and find Y/n, understand?” Leven said sadly. Clover looked hurt and confused.

Leven was gone. He felt his eyes burn gold. He saw a person curled up on the ground. His mind cleared an he realized it was Y/n. Her crumpled form was shaking. She lifted her head above her arms, her face red and her eyes bloodshot with tears. She let put another harsh sob, the tiny cry wracking through her whole body. In all the years Leven had known her, she never once cried. His heart clenched painfully. His words stung him worse than the slap. He had ruined it. Ruined the one person who ever believed in him.


End file.
